


Here Kitty Kitty

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Kittens, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's been agitating for a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daddy was taking Kurt to the park. Papa was exhausted, and he needed a break. Just because maybe Kurt had been a little bit whiny all day while Daddy was at work. But it was nice out, and Papa wouldn’t take Kurt outside to play.

And maybe the house needed to be cleaned. And maybe Papa was already tired because Kurt had been up and down all night and didn’t want a nap. But it still wasn’t fair.

So, when Daddy got home, he took Kurt out to play. He told Papa to relax and enjoy having the apartment to himself. 

They were lucky; it was dinnertime, and the streets were pretty much empty. So Kurt could be little. And the nearest park was still in their mostly child free neighborhood. Which meant it was almost always deserted.

“Daddy?” Kurt asked, holding onto Daddy’s hand. Because that was the rule.

“Yes?” Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Can we get ice cream on the way home?” Kurt made sure to smile adorably as he asked.

Daddy shook his head no, “Not before dinner baby. If you eat your dinner though, I bet Papa would be willing to walk to the ice cream place after.”

Kurt wanted to argue, but maybe after dinner was better than a flat no. And Daddy might make it no if he got sassy.

“Where are we going to play?” Daddy asked, stepping through the gate. 

“Merry go round,” Kurt said, tugging at Daddy’s hand.

Daddy pushed Kurt on the merry go round for about five minutes before his phone rang. Kurt whined a little bit, but Daddy reassured him.

“Two minutes baby, and then I’ll play with you. Promise.” 

Daddy stepped away, and Kurt sat on the merry go round, watching. Two minutes turned into four, then five. Then, Kurt got off the toy. Standing up, he wandered over to Daddy.

“Daddy,” he whined quietly, tugging on Blaine’s free hand.

Daddy covered the mouthpiece of his phone, “Just a minute,” he said quietly.

“Noooooooooo,” Kurt whined, irritated. Papa had been busy all day, and now Daddy was taking a stupid work call when he was supposed to be playing with Kurt.

“Kurt, not now,” Daddy said, “Or we’re going home when I finish.”

With a pout, Kurt stepped away from Daddy. Then, he took a few more steps, looking at the rest of the playground.

He turned to look at Blaine. Not wandering off had been drilled into him, via several painful spankings, and he didn’t want another one. Sighing, he sat on the ground, next to some bushes, and began pulling up blades of grass as he watched Daddy talk. 

Stupid job. As he was thinking of all the stuff that he hated about Daddy’s job, he felt something poke the back of his hand.

Looking down, Kurt didn’t see anything. He stared in confusion at his hand. He knew something had poked him. As he was thinking that, he watched as a skinny, striped paw moved out from under the bush, tapping his hand again. Kurt watched with interest. He liked kitties.

After the third tap, Kurt slowly moved so he was laying on his tummy on the grass, putting his hand down where the kitty could play with it. He waited until the animal reached out again. This time, he flipped his hand at the last minute and grabbed the paw, letting it go almost instantly. They repeated that game a few more time before Kurt began making a clicking noise, trying to coax the cat out.

It was a friendly little thing, coming out eagerly when it realized that Kurt was going to be nice. Skinny and dirty, it butted its head against Kurt’s forehead several times, then batted his nose. 

Kurt sat up and pulled the kitty into his lap. Gently stroking its head, Kurt began talking to the cat softly.

“My Daddy said ‘no kitties,’ but you’re a nice kitty. I wish you could come home with me.”

As though it understood him, the cat looked up, giving a plaintive meow. 

“I’d like for you to come live with us, but it’s not up to me.” He stopped talking after that, just thinking, as he pet the cat.

Daddy’s phone call, which had seemed like it was taking forever before Kurt found his new friend, finished up very quickly. When Daddy came over to where Kurt was sitting, he groaned.

“No cat Kurt,” he said, sitting down next to his boyfriend on the ground. He didn’t want Kurt thinking that he was going to agree to a pet just because one walked right up to them.

Kurt nodded, “I know,” he said sadly. “She’s just a baby though Daddy. And she’s hungry. Maybe we can take her home ‘till we find her a family?”

Daddy knew that was a bad idea, but his baby was looking at him with those giant, innocent looking eyes. And then, as though to make it even harder, the kitten struggled free of Kurt’s lap, then climbed onto Daddy’s knees. Staring up at Blaine’s face, he meowed.

“Papa wouldn’t like it if we brought home a kitty,” Daddy said, trying to convince himself.

Kurt shook his head again, “No,” he admitted. “He said no kitties.”

Blaine didn’t want to tell Kurt that the reason Papa had said no pets was because Blaine had said no pets. Even though initially, Papa had talked about the dog he’d had growing up.

“He’s nice Daddy,” Kurt reached forward to pet the kitty again. He liked the kitty a lot. “Just until we find him a home Daddy? I promise, I’ll take good care of him.”

“Kurt, if we bring him home, then you’re going to get attached.”

“But it’s little. And it’s hungry Daddy. We can’t just leave it here all alone. I promise, when we find him a family, I won’t be bad.”

The cat, certain that he had found a good ally, and perhaps recognizing that Daddy was caving, meowed as though he was agreeing with Kurt.

“Pets are a lot of work Kurt. Even just for a while pets.”

“Pets are good for kids Daddy. They teach ‘sponsibility,” Kurt decided to try pushing. Daddy liked the kitty, and if he could convince Daddy, then Daddy would convince Papa.

Pulling out his phone, Daddy sent Papa a text.

You won’t believe what your kid just found in the park.

After a minute, he got a response.

A friend? Please tell me a friend where he can go for playdates.

Daddy’s response was cryptic. 

Yes. And no.

The cat batted at Daddy’s fingers as he typed, and Kurt reached over to pick it up again. “No no kitty. Daddy’s busy,” he scolded. 

Leaning forward, Blaine caught Kurt’s chin. Forcing eye contact, he started, “A pet is a huge responsibility Kurt.”

Seeing where this was going, Kurt nodded solemnly.

“You’d have to feed it and give it water. He’ll need to be brushed and played with every day. You’ll have to clean up after it. Daddy and Papa are busy; we’re responsible for you. You would have to be responsible for the cat.”

Kurt nodded eagerly, “I could be very ‘sponsible Daddy. I promise. I love the kitty; I want him to be happy.”

Daddy shut his eyes, scrubbing his hand over his face. “If Papa and I agree to let you keep him, and it’s a big if, we would expect you to take good care of him. Understood? If we have to nag you, then we’ll have to reconsider whether you’re big enough to have a kitty.”

“I am,” Kurt insisted.

“Alright then,” Daddy agreed, “We’ll take him home and keep him for a couple of weeks. If you can’t take care of him, then he’ll have to go to another family. Understood?”

“Uh huh. Thank you!” Kurt wanted to hug Daddy, but the kitty was in his lap. “Can we go home and show Papa now?”

Daddy nodded, standing up. Reaching down, he picked up the cat and held him as Kurt got to his feet. 

“Can I carry him?” Kurt asked, holding out his hands.

Daddy shook his head at that, “No. I’m going to carry him home. I want you to stay right next to me. You do not walk away from Daddy; if you do, then I will paddle your bottom with the hairbrush when we get home.”

Kurt nodded, focused on keeping his hands at his sides rather than allowing them to stray to cover his butt. The hairbrush hurt a lot, and wandering away was a big spanking.

They walked home, Kurt quiet as he made sure to stay right next to Blaine. The last thing he needed was to convince Daddy that he was not responsible enough to follow a simple instruction. 

When they got to the apartment, Kurt pulled Daddy’s keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. Climbing the stairs, he opened up their door and held it for Daddy.

Once they were in the apartment, Kurt headed straight for the kitchen. He could hear Papa moving around.

“Papa! Papa!” Kurt exclaimed, “Come see what I found at the park!”

When Dave saw the cat in Blaine’s hands, he didn’t say anything. They had talked about this at length. Kurt had been lobbying for a pet for close to six months, and Daddy had not wanted one.

Kurt reached out his hands for the cat, and Blaine obligingly handed it over. He was pulling out the big guns. Kurt, giant eyes and all, was damn near impossible to refuse. The only way he and Papa could do it was through years of practice. But with the kitten? Nobody stood a chance.

“A cat,” Papa finally said.

“Uh huh,” Kurt was still excited. If Daddy said the kitty was okay, Kurt had no doubt that he could bring Papa around to his way of thinking. “Just a baby though Papa.”

“Can I speak to you for a minute?” Papa said, motioning for Daddy to step into the living room. “Kurt, I want you to stay in here with the cat.”

Kurt nodded, sitting down on the floor so the cat could explore.

“A cat?” Papa said again.

“You tell me you can say no to Kurt holding a kitten. If he was any more adorable, I’m pretty sure that I would have died.”

“But a cat Blaine?”

Daddy nodded, “I told him. It’s his responsibility. And, it’s temporary. He gets a trial period; if he can’t do it, then we’ll find a new home.”

Dave gave him a look, “Fine. But if there’s a problem, you are the one dealing with it,” he threatened. 

“Completely fair,” Daddy agreed.

“One of us has to go to the store and get supplies,” Papa said.

“Can McQueen have a collar?” both men turned to look at Kurt, standing in the doorway, holding the cat in his hands. 

Papa smiled, walking over to Kurt and holding his hands out for the cat. “We’ve named him?” he asked.

“Uh huh. He needs a collar Papa. And bowls. And food. And a litter box.”

Dave smiled, petting the purring cat. “Give your list to Daddy,” he instructed. “Are you going to stay home with me?”

“I want to show McQueen his new house,” Kurt said. 

Blaine gave him a kiss, grabbing keys and a wallet, “No cats in the bedroom Kurt,” he warned. “I’ll be back in 30 minutes.”

“‘K Daddy.” Kurt was barely paying attention, too focused on his new pet. “Please Papa?” he asked, holding out his hands. Dave handed the cat back over, and watched Kurt sat on the ground, talking excitedly to the cat. 

Dave ruffled Kurt’s hair. “I’m going to go and make dinner baby. Are you and McQueen going to stay here and play?”

Kurt nodded, engrossed in his conversation with the cat. Dave walked back into the kitchen, wondering if the inclusion of a new family member meant he would no longer be forced to hear about the details of fashion week. If that’s what happened, Dave would willingly take care of the cat. It would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine would be the first person to acknowledge that they were perhaps a little overly indulgent when it came to Kurt. And, this was amplified when it came to Kurt’s cat.

Because, as Kurt explained to Daddy, “McQueen needs this Daddy. Because he needs to be fabulous, and that means he needs a nice bowl. And collars. And the ‘spensive food.”

And, as Dave explained to Blaine, Kurt was asking for things that were not for him, which was practically altruistic. So they should do as he asked because that was good.

Dave and Blaine were surprised to see what a responsible pet owner Kurt was. He cleaned the litter box religiously, played with McQueen daily, fed the cat twice a day, and gave him fresh water with every meal. He was an excellent pet owner.

The only area where they had to nag, was in finding a vet. Kurt was told to call a vet the first day they had McQueen; he promised to do it tomorrow. It was almost 7:00, and Kurt pointed out that it was very likely the vets were all closed. The next day, he “forgot.” And then the day after. And the day after. 

The fourth day that Blaine came home to be told that no appointment had been made, he gave Kurt a look.

“I’ll call tomorrow,” Kurt said, looking down.

“No,” Daddy said calmly, “I’ll do it. I think that maybe you need some help.”

“No Daddy,” Kurt looked at Blaine, panicked, “I can do it. I can be ‘sponsible.”

“Shhh,” Blaine told him, “I’m not getting rid of McQueen. I’ll ask around at the office and get the name of a good vet.”

Kurt nodded, unhappy.

“Don’t worry baby,” Daddy told him. “I’m going to find a good vet. I promise.”

Kurt nodded again, “I’m gonna go play with McQueen,” he told them. 

Daddy looked at Papa, who was standing at the stove cooking their dinner. “Any ideas?”

“Maybe he really is forgetting?” Dave offered.

“Yes. And maybe he really didn’t hear you last week when you told him to stay out of the kitchen, and he decided to bake cookies anyway.”

“Okay. Not forgetting,” Dave allowed.

“Probably not,” Blaine replied.

“Just make the appointment. He can tell us or not, but that cat needs to go to the vet.”

Blaine agreed. The next day, he made the appointment. Because the vet he found came highly recommended, it was another 10 days before McQueen could get in.

That morning, Kurt was sitting on the couch, and Blaine couldn’t find McQueen. He had specifically scheduled the appointment for a Saturday so that he could go with Kurt since he was the one who brought the cat home.

“Kurt, have you seen McQueen?”

Kurt looked down at his fingernails, “No Daddy. He must be sleeping.”

Blaine stopped, giving him a look. Avoiding eye contact was almost always a sign of lying. “Kurt,” he started. “What happens to little boys who lie to their daddies?”

Kurt shrugged, “Soap. But Daddy, maybe he is sleeping. Or maybe he’s hiding.”

“Uh huh,” Daddy said, clearly skeptical. “Why do you think McQueen might be hiding? Because we have an appointment; we need to make sure we don’t miss it.”

Kurt shrugged again, “McQueen doesn’t like the kitty doctor Daddy. He doesn’t like needles. Or scales. McQueen is perfect just the way he is; he doesn’t need the kitty doctor.”

Daddy sat next to Kurt, feeling a little more sympathetic. “Baby, McQueen needs to go to the doctor. Where is he?”

“Hiding?” Kurt said.

“Look at me please baby,” Blaine waited until Kurt complied. “You need to tell me where McQueen is.”

“I dunno?” Kurt asked more than answered.

Blaine levelled a stern look at him, “I’m going to ask one more time. Then, I’ll be washing your mouth out with soap because you’re lying.”

Kurt looked down, picking at his cuticles until Daddy grabbed his hands.

“No no,” Daddy said, “Don’t pick baby.”

Kurt sighed, “He doesn’t want to go Daddy. Doctors are scary.”

“Kurt, where is McQueen? You need to tell me. The vet is nice; you can stay home if you want, or you can come with me.”

“Go with you,” Kurt mumbled. He couldn’t abandon McQueen in his time of need.

“Where? I need to find him so we can go.”

Kurt sighed heavily, pulling his knees up to his chin. “I hided him. In the cupboard under the sink.”

“Thank you baby,” Daddy told him, tugging him over for a kiss. Then, he stood up. Grabbing the cat carrier, he quickly shoved McQueen inside, and held out his hand.

“Are you sure you want to come? Because you can stay home with Papa.”

“I go too,” Kurt insisted. He held Daddy’s hand tightly down to the car, and then held the carrier on his lap. Talking to the cat the entire way, he froze when they got to the vet.

“Daddy, McQueen does not like the kitty doctor.”

“I understand, but he needs to go. Come on baby. When we’re all done, we can go to the pet store and get McQueen a new collar. Okay?”

Kurt scowled, but he knew he was beaten. He slowly handed the carrier to Daddy and then climbed out of the car.

“The doctor is nice?” he asked, clutching Blaine’s hand.

“She’s very nice,” Blaine reassured him. “I asked Mary, at work. You remember Mary?”

Kurt nodded.

“She has two kitties. She said that Dr. Arnold is nice.”

Kurt nodded. 

“Can you be brave for McQueen? Because he’ll get scared if he sees you being scared.”

“I can do it,” Kurt murmured. He kept his grip on Daddy’s hand as they checked in. After a short wait, they were called back.

Kurt stood at the exam table, petting McQueen and talking to him.

“He’s shivering. He doesn’t like it here,” Kurt wanted to scoop McQueen up and leave, but Daddy was standing at the door. 

“He’s fine,” as Blaine was reassuring Kurt, the doctor walked in. 

The doctor completed a very quick exam. Standing up straight, she looked at Kurt. “She needs her shots, and then you can be on your way.”

Kurt’s eyes widened at that. Shots were bad. Before he could start freaking out, Blaine distracted him.

“What? McQueen’s a girl?

“Yes,” the vet smiled at them. “Common error. Determining cat sex is hard if it’s your first time. You have a very healthy, female, 7 week old kitten. You’ll want to make another appointment on your way out for her to be spayed.”

As she was talking, she prepared two syringes. Holding the cat still, she injected McQueen in the back of her neck. 

After rubbing McQueen soothingly, she smiled at Kurt again. “And you’re all set. I’ll see you in about three months Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt nodded, surprised. When the doctor exited the room, Kurt looked at Daddy, “McQueen didn’t even cry.”

“I told you,” Blaine said. “The vet is nice. She’s purring.”

Kurt nodded again. Coaxing the cat into the carrier, he stood up to look at Daddy. “Now the pet store. McQueen wants a collar. And more treats Daddy. Because today was stressful.”

Daddy nodded, ushering Kurt out to the waiting room. “I think that sounds fair. Maybe we should stop and get ice cream too. Today has been stressful for you, huh?”

Kurt nodded, making his most pathetic face.

As they walked out to the car, Daddy asked Kurt, “What are we going to call the cat?”

“McQueen. I already named her.”

Blaine looked at him, “Yeah, but it’s a girl. We can’t call her Alexander McQueen.”

Kurt gave him a look, “Daddy,” he said, “Alexandra McQueen is fabulous, and not at all bound by your binary gender system. And she needs two collars.”


End file.
